


Defeat

by ShadowstarKanada



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Child Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowstarKanada/pseuds/ShadowstarKanada
Summary: On a clear day, Jack the Ripper can clear a battlefield. But this is night in a foxhole.
Relationships: Liquid Snake/Raiden
Kudos: 2





	Defeat

Foxholes were dark, cold and worst of all, _lonely_ places. He was ten years old today-- or at least, that's what he told himself-- and Jack the Ripper shouldn't have been spending his birthday in one. Sure, it might not _really_ be his birthday, but it was the day he'd joined up with the boy's unit, and he deserved a little bit of praise.

But instead, Solidus had crammed him in a foxhole with some new guy.

Jack took a glance outside. Everyone seemed to be in a holding pattern out there. No one to kill, no one to _be_ killed. This was so _boring._ "Why did he put us here?"

"Tactics," said Liquid quietly. "Short bursts to the final target."

Jack _hated_ Liquid. Those pathetic little one-word replies, the hateful way he'd lean his gun on Jack, how often he took advantage of his greater height: everything about him was... well... _stupid_.

Like right now. The gun was pressing into Jack's ass. Why couldn't there be an enemy for Liquid to point it at?

"Why can't you at least be better at conversation?"

The gun lifted away and Liquid shot something that Jack couldn't see, even on tip-toes. "What would I have to say to a little nine year old? It's disgusting to see you in battle."

"I bet I'm better at being a soldier than _you_." Liquid laughed. _Laughed!_ "I could take you any day! I'm Jack the Ripper! That's because I kill everyone on the field!"

Liquid was still laughing. Jack looked out. Someone was coming. He shot fast, hitting the man in his head. _One shot._ There was a reason he had a reputation for being the very best of the young boys' unit.

"So you think you're a big man? Ready for the grown-up world, Jack?" The way Liquid said it, his very _name_ sounded insulting.

"You're not so much older," scoffed Jack.

"I'm older than _Solidus_ is."

"Yeah? Then why aren't _you_ in command? You must be stupid."

"Stupid?" Liquid leaned over Jack's shoulder. "You see that man there? Taking a piss? Only he's not, you know..." Liquid grinned and put his arms around Jack's neck while he aimed. "Now, _he's_ stupid. And kind of old, too." Liquid shot him and he fell over. "Come on, we've been here too long."

Liquid clambered over the edge of the foxhole and Jack followed after him. Orders were orders, even when they were given on a man's birthday. The next opening was several dozen meters away, across the mine field. Liquid knew what he was doing though. Whether Jack liked him or not, he knew how to avoid mines, so Jack stepped only on the bigger man's foot prints.

Liquid knelt and covered him while Jack got into the hole, then Jack returned the favor from a standing position. The other man put his gun down again, pressing it against Jack's butt. He put his hands on Jack's hips as he leaned his head over to talk into Jack's ear.

"You think you're an adult. That's it, isn't it. You think you're as good as me."

"Being in the front lines makes you grow up. And I'm _better_ than you."

"You need to learn some respect," hissed Liquid.

Jack shook his head mockingly. " _You_ can't teach it." Liquid growled. Jack pulled his gun up and fired at another man on the horizon.

"Do you know," said Liquid, after a moment, "what the original Jack the Ripper did?"

"Who cares?"

Liquid pressed himself forward, effectively trapping Jack's arms against the dirt walls. "He was a real _man_. A serial killer. He only killed five women, but he's remembered in history. Infamous. For five people. How many people have you killed, Jack?"

"More than five." Jack pushed back against Liquid, but the man was a lot like his name. It was like pushing water.

"To me, you've killed five." Liquid laughed slightly and his hands hooked into Jack's pants. "What are you doing?"

"He liked prostitutes. You know what that means?" Liquid's hands found their way into Jack's pants. " _Sex_."

Jack turned his head to look at Liquid, his eyes widening. He'd heard of this sort of thing happening to the some of other boys-- the weaker ones-- but he was _Jack the Ripper_. No one had ever _dared_ to-- Liquid's mouth locked itself onto his.

It was almost painfully hot. His tongue probed deeply. Jack started to bite down, but Liquid's hands squeezed bruises onto his inner thighs. Pulling back just trapped him more against the wall. He tried to push the other man away again, but Liquid was a lot heavier.

It wasn't so bad, was it? And liking it would be... adult. Grown up.

Liquid's hands moved down to his groin. "Do you like _sex_ , Jack?" he asked, his breath hot on Jack's lips.

Jack turned his eyes to the wall. "Y-yeah," he said.

Liquid started to move his hands up and down the length of Jack's penis. Jack bit his lip and stared at the wall harder. His hands turned into fists. He could hear footsteps. "Someone's coming," he said. "Let me shoot him." Jack turned his head back around to see Liquid grin and shake his head.

One of Liquid's arms stayed where it was, pinning the boy between him and the wall. The other pulled the gun, and as fluid as his name, aimed and fired. "That gun was in the way," he said suddenly, and got a _lot_ closer.

His hand went down Jack's pants again, but it didn't join the other one at the front. A finger touched his anus, and Jack put his eyes and his forehead against the dirt again, swallowing hard. It circled for a moment, then pushed its way in.

Jack gasped.

"Ten years old, and already a man?" Liquid sneered. Jack bit his lip again. "Look at me." Jack shook his head. The hand on his penis squeezed painfully. "Look at me," he ordered. Jack turned his head to face Liquid. "A _man_ likes this," he said with a grin, then swooped in for another kiss.

Jack's head shook while he nodded, Liquid's tongue swirling around his mouth, a second finger painfully joining the first in his ass.

"You're not a _grown-up man_ at all."

Jack swallowed.

"Can you really defeat _me_ , Jack?" Liquid smiled.

Jack shuddered.

He pulled his fingers out abruptly. "Come on, _Jack the Ripper_. Time to move to the next foxhole."


End file.
